Wayne Grayson
Vinnie Penna, aka Wayne Grayson (born on September 22, 1974) is an American actor, and voice actor. He is also a director primarily known for his work at 4Kids Entertainment, Central Park Media, Media Blasters, NYAV Post, including DuArt Film and Video. Grayson is most famous for his role as Joey Wheeler in the English version of the 2nd Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *Bakuman. – Akira Hattori *Berserk – Demon & Hawk Soldier *Berserk The Golden Age Arc III The Adventure – Additional Voice *F Zero Falcon Densetsu – Mr. EAD, Roy (Ep. 11) & Security Guard 1 (Ep. 15) *Fighting Foodons – Mussels Marinara, New England Chowderhead & Spaghettabout It *G.I. Joe Sigma Six – Buzzer *GaoGaiGar King of the Braves – Kosuke Entohji *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Tadao Yokoshima *The Gokusen – Student A *Ikki Tousen Dragon Destiny – Chouryou Bun'en, Genpou Saji & Houkou Kakuka *Knight Hunters Eternity – Kyo Aguri *The Legend of Snow White – Woody (Ep. 15 to 52) *Let's Go! Tamagotchi – Pink Servant (Ep. 10) *Ninja Nonsense – Sodom *Pocket Monsters Diamond & Pearl – Additional Voice (Ep. 71 & 72) & Austin (Ep. 73) *Pokémon – Braggo, Delaney (Ep. 247), Harrison, Lance, Machop (Ep. 265), Trainer (Ep. 210), Wilbur (Ep. 211) & Zane (Ep. 169) *Pokemon Advance – Contest Host (Ep. 13), Dr. Gordon (Ep. 142), Kain (Ep. 57), Lance, Machop, Oscar (Ep. 72), Professor Alden & Referee (Ep. 20) *Pokémon Chronicles – Georgio (Ep. 11), Jared (Ep. 15), Nick's Father (Ep. 13) & Vincent *Pokémon Black and White – Emmet *Queen's Blade 2 The Evil Eye – Owen *Queen's Blade Beautiful Warriors – Gadim (Ep. 1), Leader Number Two (Ep. 6), Man B (Ep. 4) & Minister B (Ep. 6) *Queen's Blade The Exiled Virgin – Ninja Leader *Revolutionary Girl Utena – Ruka Tsuchiya *Sadamitsu the Destroyer – Tsubaki Sadamitsu *Samurai Deeper Kyo – Benitora *Seven of Seven – Additional Voice *Shaman King – Chrysler, Team Doom Leader & Tokageroh *Shingu Secret of the Stellar Wars – Kazuo Murata & Nozomi Shimoyama *Shura no Toki Age of Chaos – Kogoro Katsura *The Slayers Next – Young Phibrizzo (Ep. 20 to 22) *Space Pirate Mito – Galactic Patrol Officer 2 *Tai Chi Chasers – Luka *The Third The Girl with the Blue Eye – Zankan *To Heart – Masashi Satou *Ultimate Muscle – Brocken Jr., Checkmate, Jeager & Ricardo *Virus Buster Serge – Detective (Ep. 8), Operator (Ep. 1) & Won Ronku *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Joey Wheeler, Shadi, Master Dartz, Roland (Ep. 128 to 148), Sir Hermos (Ep. 181 to 184) & Solomon Muto (Funimation Uncut DVDs) *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's – Bolt Tanner, Dick Pitt, Jesse Wheeler (Joey look alike; Ep. 14) & Professor Fudo *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V – Additional Voice (Season 2) *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters – Joey Wheeler *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX – Prof. Banner & Syrus Truesdale *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal – Nelson Andrews *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal II – Additional Voice Anime Films *Animation Runner Kuromi – Hassaku Hozumi *Animation Runner Kuromi 2 – Hassaku Hozumi *Gall Force New Era – Additional Voice *Giant Robo – Ivan (NYAV Post dub) & Juan (NYAV Post dub) *Ghost Sweeper Mikami – Tadao Yokoshima *GoShogun The Time Étranger – Killer Gagley *Joe vs. Joe – Additional Voice *Jungle Emperor Leo – Jack *Magical Witch Punie chan – A Father *Mai Mai Miracle – Boss *Miss Hokusai – Additional Voice *Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt December Sky – Keith Meyers *Munto 2 Beyond the Walls of Time – Captain & Takashi *Patema Inverted – Additional Voice *Patlabor The Mobile Police – Additional Voice *Patlabor The Mobile Police The New Files – Kurosaki *Pocket Monster Crystal Raikou Ikazuchi no Densetsu – Vincent *Pokemon Heroes Latias & Latios – Lorenzo *Pokémon Ranger Guardian Signs – Ben *Pokémon the Movie Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction – Additional Voice *Pokémon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages – Additional Voice *Pokémon Zoroark Master of Illusions – Karl *Pokémon Arceus and the Jewel of Life – Kevin *Pokemon Jirachi Wish Maker – Butler *Psychic School Wars – Jo, Psychic & Vice Principal *Sohryuden Legend of the Dragon Kings – Seichiro Toba *Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer – Kash Gyustan/Hellstinger *The Weathering Continent – Guard & Guards *Welcome to the Space Show – Koiji's Dad *Your Name. – Additional Voice *'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's movie' – Lyman Banner & Solomon Muto *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – Joey Wheeler *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' – Joey Wheeler, Shadi Shin & Solomon Muto Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Shadow Hearts – Halley Brancket & Albert Simon *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Smash Up – Michelangelo *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Turtles in Time Re Shelled – Michelangelo, Krang & Metalhead *Thor The Dark World – Fandral, Dark Elf 1 & Einherjar 4 *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Joey Wheeler & Shadi *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links – Joey Wheeler * Quotes * Knownable Roles *'Joey Wheeler' in YuGiOh *'Michelangelo' in TMNT *??? in ??? Trivia *He is a Virgo. *Loves the rivalry that Joey has with Kaiba. *Loves TMNT. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTORS